


Zootopia OCs

by Falcon93



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon93/pseuds/Falcon93
Summary: Here's a list of OCs I made up in my head!
Kudos: 2





	Zootopia OCs

1\. Justin McFaux (wolf/fox hybrid): A new recruit of ZPD. His personality is based on Mahoney from the "Police Academy"-movie franchise.

His first appearance is in "Zootopia: the Series" by The Cinematic Universe Channel. (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13400298/1/Zootopia-The-Series-Season-1)

2\. Sheila Wilde (red vixen): Nick's extremely attractive younger sister who's a fashion-model in Zoo York. She accepted a job offer in Zootopia and moved there. Soon becomes a possible love-interest for Justin McFaux, much to her brother Nick's chagrin.

Her first appearance is in "Zootopia: the Series" by The Cinematic Universe Channel. (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13400298/1/Zootopia-The-Series-Season-1)

3\. Connor Princeton (white-tailed deer): A young and idealistic attorney who wants help getting rid of organized crime in Zootopia and become a District Attorney.

His first appearance is in "Zootopia: the Series" by The Cinematic Universe Channel. (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13400298/1/Zootopia-The-Series-Season-1)

4\. John Shepherd (German shepherd): A detective in his early 40's, recently transferred to ZPD from another city. A widowed father of 16-year-old twins Andy and Mary. His personality is similar to John McClane from Die Hard-series, with a little bit of James Gordon from Batman-comics.

His first appearance is in "Zootopia: the Series" by The Cinematic Universe Channel. (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13400298/1/Zootopia-The-Series-Season-1)

5\. Arthur Lance (African lion): An arrogant member of the City Council with shady connections.

His first appearance is in "Zootopia: the Series" by The Cinematic Universe Channel (as an impala). (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13400298/1/Zootopia-The-Series-Season-1)

6\. James Baker (timber wolf): An ambitious but cocky detective who's also transferred from another city (Zoo York). He's a little bit like Peralta in "Brooklyn Nine-Nine”.

His first appearance is in "Zootopia: the Series" by The Cinematic Universe Channel. (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13400298/1/Zootopia-The-Series-Season-1)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list of Zootopia OC that I had made up in my head. If any authors would like to use any of them in their stories, they can, as long as they credit these characters to me.


End file.
